


POV: Eugene and Ned beat u up

by orphan_account



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	POV: Eugene and Ned beat u up

Your hands are tied behind your back. You can't exactly make out what you're tied with, but it's on tight. Your wrists burn, but numbed from the pain. Underneath you is a large, light cloth. Looking down, there are big boots on top of your regular shoes. You can't remember if you put those on yourself or not. You were too distracted by the things on you that you forgot to look around you.  
Two men stand in front of you, quietly chatting with each other. You can barely make out their faces or what they're saying, but you think you heard that one is named Eugene. Both men seemed to hold shiny objects, but Eugene's was longer than the other. Suddenly, Eugene shouted something, and you snap your head up. He and the other man were now looking at you, and you feel goosebumps on your neck. The unknown man gets down hesitantly and crawls towards you, getting in your face. You can clearly see him now. While he's blabbering something to you, you inspect his light green eyes and ginger hair, but the smell of wine from his breath snaps you back to reality. Eugene calls the guy. Ned? Those names together sound weirdly familiar, but you currently can't wrap your head around it.  
Suddenly, something cold touches your chest. You notice that Ned is holding a strange knife against your shirt. As it strokes your chest, you begin to shiver. As if the your legs jittering was a sign, Ned grabs your shirt and moves the knife to your neck. You take deep breaths as he cuts the collar of your shirt and slices it in the middle, shaking or chipping with the weapon if it was stuck. You winced every time the cold blade kissed your skin.  
After another cut, Ned created a rag out of a strip from your shirt. Placing the cloth between your legs, he reached behind him and pulled a syringe out from his back pocket. That's when Eugene walked forward. He handed his partner a small bottle of liquid, which Ned gladly took and poked the needle into. You and the two men stare intently at the syringe slowly filing up. Then, Eugene squatted down and placed a hand on the side of your chest, which caused you to jump. Your sudden movement made Ned place his hand on you as well, and they lightly push you backwards. This is the first time you realized that you're sitting against a wall. It was pointy and lumpy, and you're afraid of leaning against it.  
Your eyes screw shut as a needle pokes you somewhere in the chest. Ned is focused on the injection, while Eugene watches with a familiar smirk. The area around the injection stings horribly. You then think the men's hands are slowly taking their hands off you, but you're still stuck against the hard wall. Curiously, you open one teary eye, and they're still touching you. You can't feel them or the needle anymore, which Ned continues to poke into you. You peek at Eugene, but he's looking right at your face. You see a glint of pity in his eyes despite his simper. Then you realize you've gone numb.  
Eugene nudges your shoulder. You can't feel it. Ned stands up, stretches, then kicks your leg, You can't feel that either. He calls to Eugene and says something, and you wish you could hear them clearly. He's saying something about sawing. After taking the strip of cloth from the floor, Eugene smushes it into a tighr ball and shoves it in your mouth. He gets up and examines the long, shiny object he held onto. After the numbing, your vision clears a little bit, so you can see now that he's holding a metal bat.  
All of a sudden, the bat is swung in the air, and you hold your breath before it comes swinging down. _Crack._ You bite down hard on the wad of cloth. _Crack._ Your leg and arms shake terribly as blood splatters the floor. _Crack._ Ned's eyes are lit up, and he eagerly bites his knuckle as Eugene grunts as he swings. _Crack._ They both begin to chuckle, grinning from ear to ear. _Crack._ As you gaze down in exhaustion you see your knee is split wide open. Ned snatches the dripping bat from his partner, and you already know this will get worse from his wild grin. In the air and down it goes. _Crack crack crack crack crack!_ Like lighting being shot from your leg up your spine. _Crackcrackcrackcrack!_ You feel faint. Ned hollers as Eugene is in awe. _CRACKCRACKCRAC--_  
  
Blacking out never felt so relieving, while being woken up never felt so tormenting. Your ears adjust to hear Eugene giggling, a hand near his mouth and his eyes shaking. The nice fornal wear he had on was soiled with crimson splotches, but ironically he could care less right now. He was exhilarated, hands shivering and dripping. You manage to glance away from him and move your heavy head towards Ned, who looked rather exhausted. He looked away from you, catching his breath. He too was soaked in blood.Then your eyes drag you down to the elephant in the room. Except that the elephant was gone. Your leg was nowhere to be seen. What replaced your limb was a bloody wrapped stump on your pelvis. You soon realize that you're not only tired from the pain, but you can't feel the pain. You think you've been numbed again. You decide that feeling nothing in a missing leg is better than seeing it obliterated into a hunk of meat. The floor, however, was caked in blood around where the mess would be.  
The men weren't done, for they went silent when they simultaneously looked at you. Eugene bent down to say something to you, that handsome yet sinister grin still on his face. He wanted to do it again. Fucking adrenaline junkie. You try to lick your lips but the strip of your shirt was still in your mouth. You suddenly feel hopeless and disgusting. Eugene turns and walks to Ned to chat. You attempt to move your heavy arms. What your wrists are strapped in graze against the pointy wall. You think you hear a slice. You pretend to be as hopeless as you feel as you slowly rub your wrists on the wall. _Snip._ The men whip their heads to you. Uh oh. Before you know it, Ned is grabbing your hair and Eugene is holding the metal bat. Shit. Ned looks at his partner then lets go of your head. He then holds your hips down. The random touch makes your chest tingle a little, and you breathe quickly. Eugene glares past your head, simply excited to take a swing. They both tighten their grips. Eugene swings. _Clang!_ The bat hits your shoulder, and your body twitches violently. _CRACK._ You... _CRACK._


End file.
